


Can't A Boy Cuddle?

by takhallus



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takhallus/pseuds/takhallus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick are still negotiating their relationship, but Louis wanting cuddles is not up for discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't A Boy Cuddle?

Life is full of difficult decisions, Nick thinks as he breathes in the scent of Louis’ hair. He’s got a boy lying between his legs on the settee where they’re watching ‘First Dates’, Louis’ back against Nick’s chest in a position it took them three attempts to get comfy in. But he also has to get up for work in the morning and that means extricating himself to leave Louis alone watching TV when he really just wants to stay exactly where he is.

He sighs as he kisses the top of Louis’ head. “Gotta go to bed Lou, shall I make you a brew before I go?”

“No, I’m coming with you,” Louis says as he starts to stir.

“You’re what? You’re coming to bed? It’s only eleven.” It’s actually after Nick’s bedtime but Louis had only got back from the studio at nine and brought a curry with him so he wanted to avoid both heartburn and also letting Louis out of his sight before he absolutely had to. 

Louis’s folding up the throw that they’ve been lying under and turning off the TV, making all the moves to turn in for the night. “I know but, I’m coming anyway.”

Nick’s confused and knows he should just go with it but can’t resist trying to get some more info out of Louis. They’ve been together for three months and he’s still trying to work out what’s going on between them, if Louis is moving closer to him or backing away. He’s still looking for clues. “You don’t have to, you won’t wake me up if you come in later.”

Louis looks at him with one of his low level warning glares. “I know that, that’s why I’m coming now, so we can - “

He stops dead at that point. Nick’s confused again because these aren’t any of Louis’ sex moves. “So we can what?”

The glare moves up the danger scale from yellow to orange. “So we can have a cuddle, alright? Is that okay with you? I want to cuddle with you and when I come in after you, you’re asleep and I can’t because I’m a tiny bit shorter than you and spooning doesn’t work because you go to sleep with your back to me.” 

Nick has never felt so fond of Louis as does now but he also knows that when Louis’ embarrassed he goes on the defensive. He opens his arms in a conciliatory manner and after a short face-saving pause, Louis walks into them. “Soz,” Nick says. “I’d love a cuddle. That’d be really nice.”

“Come on then, you’ve got to be up in six hours.” He goes off to the bedroom, and Nick shakes his head at the way Louis keeps surprising him. Nick locks away the ‘tiny bit shorter’ comment for later because that is just gold.

Louis is in the en suite brushing his teeth and Nick joins him. They’ve not done this before because of the conflicting sleep patterns and Nick loves the feeling of this increase in domesticity. It also scares him a bit because this kind of thing normally makes him back off from relationships. He can’t quite explain why it is that with Louis he wants more of this, more eating breakfast together, more lying on the settee watching TV, more cuddling in bed. He wonders whether it’s because it’s more of a challenge with Louis. It was so unlikely that they would get together in the first place that any increase in intimacy feels like a real accomplishment, as if they are both proving the rest of the world wrong with every day they remain together. 

It was Louis who made the first move of course. Nick had been amazed that he’d shown up to his house warming party with Harry, but he’d been really pleased. Quite a coup to get two members of the world’s biggest boy band to his little soiree. Louis had been really nice to him, had brought him a genuinely thoughtful house warming present - a hand made papier mache fruit bowl which was made out of a map of Oldham. He’d written on the card ‘so you don’t ‘forget where you belong’’ and put a little smiley face. That small act had spun Nick’s world on its axis. There had been no proper beef between them, it was all banter and sarcasm, but they weren’t friends. They didn’t hang out simply because Harry and Louis didn’t hang around with each other that much when they were on downtime. But Louis had shown up, he’d brought a present, brought his own beers, been terribly charming and even manned the barbecue for half an hour.

Nick had been hitting the beers, then the rum, so he’d lost track of Louis and just assumed that Harry was the last man standing. Harry had gone off to the spare room and Nick had let Pig out the back for a wee before locking up and turning in himself. Only when he went to his bedroom he saw that someone was already in his bed. At the time, he’d just shrugged, got undressed and brushed his teeth, and gotten into bed, albeit on the wrong side for him. It was only when he was in the bed, and the vaguely familiar smell of Louis’ cologne had invaded his senses that he put two and two together. He’d reached over and gently pulled down the duvet and been met with two of the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever seen looking back at him.

“‘Ello”. Louis had said softly. “I was tired.” 

“What’s mine is yours Louis, you don’t snore do you?”

“No.”

“Good. Styles does.”

“Tell me about it. Is he still here?”

“He’s in the spare room.”

Louis had shifted in the bed and for a second Nick thought he was going to get out. “That’s right on the other side of the house isn’t it?”  
“I knew you were paying attention on the tour.”

Louis hadn’t answered so Nick had wriggled over and turned the light off. And that was when it all happened. He was lying on his back and felt Louis’ warm body move towards him, and Louis ever so gently touch him on the chest. For a few seconds neither of them did anything, then Nick turned on his side to face Louis, staring into the dark and trying to make out where he was. Again, Louis moved towards him, so close that Nick could feel warm breath on his cheek. Then Louis was kissing him. Just a soft peck at first, which Nick returned. Then the kiss lingered, and lingered, before they were full on snogging, slowly and deeply. Suddenly Louis had moved his hips and Nick found that they were both hard. Things had ever so slowly amped up after that. Louis asking to be touched, Nick touching him and finishing him off with his mouth. Louis reciprocating then asking for Nick’s fingers. Louis asking for Nick’s cock and riding him, as it turned out, because it was his first time being fucked. Nick getting on his hands and knees and letting Louis fuck him fast and hard. They had ended up lying together, naked and sweaty, panting and stealing the odd kiss. 

The following morning Louis had still been in Nick’s bed, still in his arms. He’d shown no signs of being embarrassed or regretful and he’d kissed Nick as soon as he woke up. Harry was already gone by the time Nick had been brave enough to leave the bedroom and make himself and Louis some tea. He’d left a nice note which said he’d let Pig sleep in the spare room with him and had let her out and fed her. Nick had made a mental note to get Harry a fruit basket or something. Still needed to do that.

And now Louis was in his bed again, waiting for his cuddles. It was adorable really. Nick slid in beside him and slipped an arm under Louis’ shoulder. The boy came to him easily and only fidgeted a few times before he settled on Nick’s chest. “This is nice,” Nick said absently. Louis hummed and tipped his head up for a little kiss. “I could get used to this, Lou.”

“Don’t suppose there’s any chance of you getting sacked from the Breakfast Show and moving to drive time is there?”

“Don’t get your hopes up, I’m going to hang on to that spot for dear life, I’ll get botox and an undercut to look young and hip so they don’t put me out to pasture on Six Music.”

Louis giggles and yawns. “Go on, switch that light off.”

Nick reaches across and switches off the lamp, then it’s just he and Louis in the dark. He can feel Louis’ heartbeat against his chest and desperately wants to say ‘I love you’. But he saves it for another time and instead just kisses Lou’s head before he drifts into contented sleep.


End file.
